Thor and Loki
by Macie Cage
Summary: Loki is depressed at not being able to control his new power so Thor decides to help cheer him up.


_Okay so im not entirely sure what im doing. This was for a friend of mine and he liked it so here it is. First fanfic EVER. Reviews and whatnot are wanted even though this is so very short... welp, enjoy!_

"You know, brother, sulking will get you nowhere." I approached my adoptive brother as he sat on the shore of the lake chucking rocks into the water with almost violent force. He ignored me and threw another. I pause a few stept behind him and crossed my arms. "Loki..." I waited until he turned towards me, well, half turned. "Come on. What could be so horrid that you take to abusing the water?" I tried to smile at him but he just sighed and continued his attack on the otherwise still surface of the lake. I finally sat down next to him and decided to wait for him to tell me.

My father and mischief-making brother were always at odds with one another but this had been big. He threw a fist sized rock with enough force to kill a few mortals and I knew he was almost ready to talk. He threw another and finally stilled. "I got a new power today." He said that as though it were a bad thing. Which probably meant it was really bad.

"And what power would that be?" I asked.

"It's not the spell itself that I'm upset with but its... unpredictable..." he said all this time he still hadn't looked at me. I nodded my sentiment even though I was inwardly wondering what it was he'd destroyed to make Odin so angry with him.

"You avoided the question." I stated. He smirked but it was a bitter expression.

"Always so blunt."

"Always so evasive." I countered.

"Touche "

"What troubles you?". Again he sighed and with a puff off green smoke he was gone, replaced by a sleek black cat with bright green eyes. I just stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. His ears flicked back to lay against his skull whilst his tail swished in irritation. The whole thing just made me laugh harder. I finally stopped trying to keep myself upright and fell back rolling around in my fit.

"This is NOT a laughing matter!" He snapped. I calmed down enough to look at him. He was sitting right near my head glaring down at me. I forced my grin back but I just couldn't do it.

"Brother...you are adorable." He hissed and swatted at me and I once again was sent into peels of laughter. I sat up after a moment and scooped him off the ground to which his claws latched onto my arms.

"What kind of atrocity is this! Put me down you oaf! This is ludicrous! Put me down!" He ranted. I grinned and gently scratched his head. He calmed almost instantly.

"There's a good cat." I said only barely containing the laughter bubbling in my throat. He clawed my skin.

"You are not funny." He stated. But I could tell he was loosening up a bit.

"I still don't understand why your upset." I said continuing to pet him.

"I told you, its unpredictable. I was trying to change into a sphinx..."

"So it turned you into a kitty cat?" I asked raising a brow at him. I couldn't see his face but his tail twitched. Suddenly he was gone again replaced by... a pig? A small black boar more like. I swear I almost cried I was trying so hard not to laugh. He snorted and I lost it.

"Stop laughing you idiot." He snapped at me "I'm supposed to be a man-eating beast. Fear me!" Then he giggled. Wait, giggled? He actually did that? I was roaring with laughter almost crying, in fact I do believe I was. I had Loki hugged to my chest and he suddenly became much heavier. I released him as I realized he'd returned to his normal state. I absorbed the punch he threw at my shoulder pleased to see that he too was laughing. We spent a good five minutes trying to calm ourselves to the point that we could speak and when we finally sat up I slung my arm across his thin shoulders hugging him to me.

"You are amusing, brother. Try again. This time a mortal beast. Not mythical." I said an idea having occurred to me not moments ago. He gave me a skeptically look but he changed, replaced by a crow. Then a fox. Then a returned to his usual shape and grinned at me. I threw my head back and laughed earning myself another punch. I stopped laughing at him. But it wasn't often that he failed to fully comprehend even the most difficult of magics. He was smiling probably congratulating himself on mastering a new skill. I shrugged. I was perfectly content with my storms and my hammer. Then he turned to me and hugged me. Actually hugged me. Not a half hug or an awkward one. A full hug.

"Thank you brother" he said. "Now I can show the old man"

"Don't go calling him that. He will smite you." He giggled again. There is something just absolutely hysterical about an immortal giggling, even if he looked like a 22-year-old. I could feel the old man in question watching us with that all-seeing eye of his and I knew he was pleased with this outcome so I decided to let my brother have his go at making fun of the old man seeing as how he probably wasn't going to be smitten whilst our father was in a good mood...probably.


End file.
